In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,961 (Sutherland) concerns a wire drawing die stationarily secured in an enclosing holder which is provided with an annular water cooling recess surrounding the die but closed off from the die and drawing path for indirect heat exchange cooling of the die during the drawing of the wire along the path. No provision is made in this teaching, however, for continuously lubricating the die or wire, or for permitting self-centering of the die in the holder, or for direct contact of any lubricant or coolant with the die as well as with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,990 (Prajsnar et al) shows a pair of tandem dies stationarily secured in an enclosing pressure sleeve holder arrangement providing hydrodynamic lubrication for the wire or the like being drawn therethrough, e.g. under high pressures up to 15,000 atmospheres, as well as indirect cooling of the die via a closed cooling channel surrounding the sleeve arrangement. In this teaching also, no provision is made for permitting self-centering of the dies, or for direct contact of any coolant with the dies and with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,021 (Sjogren) shows a wire drawing die stationarily secured in an enclosing holder which is provided with a water cooling recess surrounding the die but closed off from the drawing path. Here again, no provision is made for permitting self-centering of the die, or for direct contact of any lubricant and/or coolant not only with the die but also with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,471 (Mc Ilvried) concerns a wire drawing die lubricating apparatus including an upright apertured bracket on one side of which an externally disposed wire drawing die is stationarily secured in alignment with the bracket aperture, and an adjustable upwardly slanting tubular member whose upper notched end contacts the underside portion of the adjacent exposed entrance side of the die for supplying lubricant under pressure into direct contact with the entrance side of the die and the entering portion of the wire thereat. However, no provision is made for permitting self-centering of the die in the bracket, let alone in a die holder chamber thereof, or for direct contact of any lubricant or coolant with the exiting portion of the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,339 (Luginbill et al.) shows an externally disposed disc shaped die holder or block containing a central diamond wire drawing die and axial coolant channels extending therethrough radially outwardly of the diamond die and wire drawing path, plus auxiliary radial outlet coolant channels flow connecting the axial channels with the die holder periphery. Hence, when the die holder is stationarily secured in upright or vertical position along a horizontal drawing axis with its entrance and exit sides completely exposed, coolant from a separate external nozzle adjacent the entrance side of the die will flow directly against the die and die holder thereat as well as the entering portion of the wire, with part of the coolant passing through the axial channels to the exposed exit side of the die holder and randomly outwardly therefrom. Alternatively, when the die holder is stationarily secured in such position but against a machine support closing off the exit apertures of the axial coolant channels on the exit side of the die holder, the part of the coolant passing into the axial channels with travel to the auxiliary radial outlet channels and flow randomly outwardly therefrom. Nevertheless, no provision is made for permitting self-centering of the die in a die holder, let alone in a die holder chamber thereof, or for continuously lubricating and/or cooling the die and wire by direct contact of a lubricant and/or coolant not only with the die but also with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,470 (Brandt) shows a wire drawing die stationarily secured in an enclosing holder which is provided with an annular coolant recess surrounding the die but closed off from the die and drawing path for indirect heat exchange cooling of the die, plus lubricant escape ports in the entrance side portion of the holder radially outwardly of the die to relieve that area of excess pressure otherwise generated by collection of applied lubricant thereat. Here also, no provision is made for permitting self-centering of the die in the holder, or for direct contact of the coolant with the die as well as with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,674 (Longwell) shows a pair of tandem wire drawing dies stationarily secured in an enclosing holder and having an enclosed pressure lubricant supplying annular channel axially between and flow communicating with the opposed inwardly facing sides of the dies for lubricating the wire portion extending between the dies. However, no provision is made for permitting self-centering of either die in the holder, or for direct contact of any lubricant and/or coolant with a given die and with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire thereat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,680 (Hanks) shows a multi-stage wire drawing die arrangement in which lubricant such as soap may be supplied to the wire at the entrance side of certain dies, with one or more other dies mounted for floating or movable rotative disposition relative to the die holder thereof whereby to minimize friction during the overall wire treatment operation. Even so, no provision is made for direct contact of any lubricant and/or coolant with any given die as well as with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire thereat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,644 (Pierce) shows a wire drawing die arrangement, in which the die holder or block containing the die is provided with internal coolant passages and is horizontally disposed in loosely resting adjustable contact on a horizontal apertured support portion of the arrangement such that the drawing axis extends vertically and the entrance side of the die faces upwardly for supplying a lubricant downwardly onto the entrance side of the die and the entering portion of the wire thereat. Vertical set screws in the horizontally disposed die block permit angular adjustment mechanically of the die block relative to the horizontal support portion. Nevertheless, no provision is made in this complex arrangement for permitting self-centering of the die relative to the horizontal support portion, or for direct contact of any coolant with the die as well as with both the entering and exiting portions of the wire.